runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bern
Bern (pronounced [ˈbɛɐn]) is the first city in the mainland South, near the coast. It is a city that was built over the spot where Flamtaer first arrived in the world, like Entrana for Saradomin. The city is inhabited by humans, creatures of fire, and several dragons. Bern is protected from the nearby Saradominist fortress Dijon because of its power of fire and dragons. History When Flamtaer first arrived in the world in the Second Age, he came to a fertile field. Here he built a town of stone (wood would obviously burn), and nearby villages came here because the soil was rich. It rained often here, so Flamtaer heated the crops of the villagers (however not enough to burn them). In return, the townspeople followed Flamtaer. Flamtaer also created Pyrefiends and Fire Elementals, which were calmed by Flamtaer and became more peaceful than their wild counterparts. He also created some Phoenicies as pets for the townspeople.The last thing Flamtaer did was tame a group of Wyrms that attacked the town and imprisoned them in caves beneath the city. They were eventually killed by a strange sickness and from Slayer Masters, but a few survivors managed to evolve into the current dragons of today. Then, Flamtaer left to Mort'ton in Morytania. Bern was once larger than it currently is, because it once consisted of a nearby castle that was taken by Dijon when the Saradominists arrived. City Bern is roughly the size of Port Sarim and Draynor combined. There are several stone buildings, one of which is a shop where Fire Battlestaffs, Staffs of Fire, and Mystic Fire Staffs can be bought. There are also never-ending fires in many places throughout the town. There are, however, no water sources in the city. Fire Shop Here you can buy the staffs noted above, and Fire runes, Lava runes, Smoke runes, Steam runes, and tinderboxes. The shop has unlimited stock. *Staff of Fire - 200 gp *Fire Battlestaff - 800 gp *Mystic Fire Staff - 5000 gp *Fire rune - 20 gp *Smoke rune - 40 gp *Lava rune- 40 gp *Steam rune - 45 gp *Tinderbox - 4 gp Town Square Here the two banks are located, one up the path to the East, and another up the path to the West, like Varrock. There are several never-ending fires, and several citizens wandering around. There are also several level 50 Fire Elementals and level 50 Pyrefiends, as well as level 45 Firebirds wandering around. They are non-aggressive. There is also a building with a furnace and anvils to be used in making armour and weapons. Palace The palace is only one floor. In the center room is King Ignotus, the King of Bern. Fire Dungeon Deep beneath the grounds of Bern, lies the Fire Dungeon. It is a complex tunnel system filled with lava pits, fiery infernos, and powerful creatures.If you continue you will reach the Phoenix rooms, where there are level 100 and level 160 Phoenixes. If you continue even farther, you will eventually reach rooms where 4 Red dragons, 4 Blue dragons, 4 Green dragons, 2 Black dragons, 3 Bronze dragons, 4 Iron dragons, 5 Steel dragons, 2 Mithril dragons and 1 Adamant dragon are held, respectively. Inside the final cave, are 2 Rune dragons. In the rooms there are various ores. Trivia *The name of the city is a play on words for "Burn" because it is a city where the people worship Flamtaer, the god of Fire. *This is the first city to be full worshipers of Flamtaer and the second city referencing it. The first being Mort'ton. *Bern is also the name of the capital of Switzerland. *Despite it being a reference to the real city of Bern, the civilians never call the city "Berne".